Queen's Green Eyes
by HelliousAngel
Summary: The Queen's, Kaoru Saionji's, green eyes displayed an interesting yet hidden characteristic; Envy. Pairing: King and Queen/ Niwa and Kaoru


Silver strawberry hair was tossed back as he strode along the corridor of BL academy. Head high up into the air, grace filling his moves and an aura of superiority surrounding him, Kaoru Saionji strutted towards the council room. Despite his calm exterior, Kaoru was boiling within. With Niwa's appallingly written poem not suited for the likes of him, Kaoru stormed towards the room, wanting Niwa to stop the disturbing chains of love letters which had been coming in since the previous week.

He strode towards the room, almost reaching out for the door knob when he heard a sound being emitted from inside.

"Niwa, tch, careful," someone groaned, Kaoru's eyes widen slightly, wondering what was going on.

"Hmm, stop moving, would you?" that was definitely Niwa's voice, Kaoru couldn't miss it. Curiosity getting a better hold of him, Kaoru moved closer to the door.

"Faster...!" The person grunted, impatience visible in the voice. The voice was highly familiar but Kaoru couldn't place his finger on it for the moment. He would have easily guessed who it was if not for the other thoughts that ran through his head.

There were more grunts and groans, by this time; Kaoru was blushing heavily, his mind clouded with bad thoughts. It was obvious what it was going on inside there. A part of him was nagging for him to enter the room, catch Niwa in his shallow, disgraceful act. So much for sending the love letters to the queen while he was clearly doing things with others.

"Almost there..." Niwa said, pants and grasps could be heard in the background. Curiosity was soon replaced by rage, how dare Niwa did this to him...!

With that Kaoru uncharacteristically slammed the door open, panting with anger that boiled within him.

"Niwa, how dare you-" the usually calm queen exploded but cut off his yell half way when he noticed the scene before.

Niwa was kneeling in front of Hide whose hand was in Niwa's hand, as he attempted to the remove the splinter that dug painfully into Hide's forefinger.

"Eh, Kaoru-chan, what's the matter?" Niwa asked, getting up from his position, straightening his uniform. Kaoru blinked, looking from a confused Niwa to an indifferent Hide, a blush forming onto his face. He couldn't believe he had let his cool exterior fall and exploded onto the presidents with no shame. He was incredibly embarrassed and without causing anymore harm to his reputation, Kaoru hurriedly sped out of the room.

"..." Niwa blinked, firstly wondering why the queen was wondering around the council room and secondly intrigued by the sudden raise of voice from the collected queen.

"Go after him," it wasn't a suggestion, it was a command. Hide smirked with an all-knowing face, despite the fact that he was suffering from pain previously.

"Eh?" Niwa turned around with a questioning expression but shook it off when he realized what Hide was getting at and quickly ran off to find 'his' queen.

--

"Kaoru-chan! Kaoru-chan!" the king yelled as he spotted the familiar lush hair. He had been looking for the queen for the past 15 minutes and finally, he had found his love.

"Wait up, my queen!" he yelled before running up to the briskly walking queen. Upon catching up the beautiful boy, Niwa naturally draped his arm across Kaoru's shoulders. Kaoru sent an annoyed glance his way, trying to shrug of the other man's arm but Niwa wouldn't budge.

"So, my dear Kaoru, what was sudden, dramatic visit about?" Niwa questioned, feeling the smaller man stiffed up and increasing his walking speed, hoping to loose the king.

"Ehhhh, Kaoru-chan, there is nothing to be upset about," Niwa laughed, hugging the beauty closer to him.

"Come on you can tell me, I want to know why you came by the council room. Usually you stay away from it like as if it is plague or something," Niwa said, his voice slightly becoming serious.

"It's...it's...because..." Kaoru stammered, which was quite unusual. "I just want you to stop sending me those atrocious letters!" he said quickly in one breath, an involuntary blush creeping up his face. Of course, Kaoru had plenty of pride to actually admit that he was jealous and foolish.

"Is that so, Kaoru-chan?" Niwa asked, a little suspicious, "Then why did you come barging in? That was so unlike of you," he prodded further, wanting to hear the truth from Kaoru, he wasn't satisfied with the blatant lie that he had been fed with.

"I told you the reason already, Niwa, now go away," Kaoru answered bitterly, turning away from Niwa. The king let out a chuckle, the queen was incredibly adorable when he hid his emotions and pretended to be pissed.

"Ne, Kaoru-chan, why don't you just admit that you were jealous because of the compromising position that Hide and I were in and the suspicious sounds that we 'unknowingly' made?" Niwa said slyly, he lived up to his reputation of being one of the smartest students around. Despite the fact that he couldn't comprehend the situation at first, it finally hit him moments later.

Kaoru grasped, wondering how Niwa was aware of this. He spun around, looking at Niwa directly in his eyes, the emotion of surprise and irritation strongly present in those emerald eyes.

"I have heard that the Queen usually does not like to share his belongings but who would have thought he might actually be jealous?" Niwa said, chuckling, enjoying every moment of tormenting his beautiful crush as usually it was the other way round.

"Niwa!" Kaoru raised his voice, angered. The king snickered again, this time, enveloping the feminine male into his arms.

"You are so cute, my love," He said into the strawberry hair of Kaoru, taking in the scent of lavender and berries, something he had presumed that the Queen's hair would smell like.

Taking this moment as an appropriate one, Niwa released Kaoru slightly from his grip, bending down a little to Kaoru's height before swiftly claiming his lips into a kiss. The kiss was a quick peck, Niwa being slightly afraid of the Queen, so he decided to try something light for the first time.

Kaoru's eyes shot up wide but before he could react to the kiss, Niwa took off running, waving his hand behind him.

"See you later, beautiful!" Niwa said before making his way over to the council room.

"...NIWA!!!"


End file.
